


What Lies Beyond

by TWRPrulz



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Reader-Insert, Starlight Brigade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWRPrulz/pseuds/TWRPrulz
Summary: Reader is a powerful and important image within the vast universe. After a terrible act of negligence, the reader becomes cast out from her people, sent on a long mission of recovering the universe's most wanted criminals. Little does the reader know, these criminals now form a beloved band on the planet Earth with a tight and loving following. Does she capture them? Does she probably, perhaps, maybe, fall in love with a certain intergalactic Doctor? Does she betray her people? Do Meouch and Phobos have a thing? Who's Martha? What is a "Gooby'"? Find these out and more in this fanfic :D
Relationships: Commander Meouch/Lord Phobos (TWRP), Doctor Sung/Reader
Kudos: 2





	What Lies Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo! This is my first fic ever so, hahahahaha, be gentle -_- but constructive criticism is encouraged :D

So first of all, I just wanted to give this story a disclaimer and warning its own chapter right at the beginning, because it is important for me to just get this out there. So without further delay I will affirm this is only dealing with fictional characters. TWRP is made up of real people and shipping real life people is icky and very uncomfortable and I will not be doing that. This fic is solely in the Starlight Brigade universe and deals with entirely fictional characters. This fic is just for fun and nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, just a disclaimer tbh, I had to be very clear with that. But thanks for reading/showing interest in reading my fic <3


End file.
